Never Let Go
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: After he makes his farewell speech at Raw the next night, Shawn is on a mission to make him understand that even though they'll be apart, there is no chance in hell that he's gonna let Hunter go. Slash! Shawter


A/n: Just a little something I wrote when I saw Shawn retire. That just broke my heart into a million tiny little pieces, so I had to write something. That and the interaction between Shawn and Hunter had my mind working on overdrive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. If I did Shawn would not be retired right now.

Summary: After hearing the news that Shawn is retiring after Wrestlemania, Hunter retreats from his lover in shock and hurt. After he makes his farewell speech at Raw the next night, Shawn is on a mission to make him understand that even though they'll be apart, Shawn is never gonna let him go. Slash! Shawter.

* * *

_Wrestlemania. The biggest night for anyone in the business. Hunter knew that it was Shawn's and most definitely knew it was his own. This was his main reason for going to find his lover, to wish him luck on a match he knew he had won. The silence outside his door should have been a sign something was wrong, usually Shawn's dressing room was the loudest before a PPV as he got himself hyped up for his match._

_When he entered the room he saw Shawn kneeling in front of the couch, hands clasped and head down in prayer. He waited silently until he stood and faced him. "Hunter! What are you doing here?"_

Hunter just smiled and kissed him softly. "Just wanted to wish you luck out there tonight. Go out there and show them why you'll always be Mr. Wrestlemania." The only response he received was a sigh and Shawn pushing away from him. "Something wrong?"

_Shawn refused to look at him and instead kept his gaze to the ground. After a few moments of silents he finally said. "There's something I need to tell you, so far only Vince knows but you deserve to hear it before it starts spreading around the locker room."_

"_What's going on? You know you can tell me anything. Just spit it out."_

"_This is it for me."_

_That struck Hunter by surprise. Of all the things he could have heard Shawn say, that was the last thing he had expected. "What do you mean?"_

"_This is my last match Hunt. I'm really retiring after this. I'm done."_

_Hunter had to take a deep breath to calm himself. "I thought this was all just a work Shawn. You weren't really supposed to leave for good, remember? Beat the streak? Take a few months off and come back to kick some more ass. That was the plan!"_

"_I know! This is something I had to do. You know how important all of this is to me, I hadn't planned this, but I realized it's my time. I can't even perform at my level anymore without taking six months off between matches. I want to go out at my best."_

_Hunter acted liked he didn't even hear him and began pacing around the room. "How can you just up and leave like this? Without even telling me. I'm your lover! Don't I deserve know about things like this?"_

"_Hunter, you know I love you, but this is my life. I'm not gonna come running to you with every decision I have to make. I didn't want you to know yet, until I was absolutely sure I was going to do this. This has been in place for the past few weeks. I just didn't know how to tell you."_

_Now that stung. His own lover, his best friend, his partner couldn't even trust him with something as big as his retirement. He started back towards the door. He couldn't be here right now. He needed to think. This was too much to take so suddenly. Without another word, Hunter tore out of the room, ignoring Shawn's pleas for him to come back._

The next night at Raw, Hunter was happy that Shawn had seemingly forgiven him after his outburst at Wrestlemania. They hadn't spoken since he stormed out of Shawn's dressing room. He knew how quick his lover's moods could change and had been walking on eggshells around him all night. As easily as he kissed him after his farewell speech, he could have superkicked him off the ramp. After the show, however, was a whole different story.

Shawn marched past everyone, making a beeline for where Hunter was talking with Cena. He grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him down the hall, and as soon as he turned around to face Hunter again, slapped him. After that, the game found out there was still more talking to be done.

Hunter rubbed his jaw gently, "I guess your still mad about how I reacted."

"It's not that I'm mad Hunter, it's just I thought you of all people would support me on this. You know me better than anyone, we've been side by side through thick and thin and you just ran away from me without a word. That really hurt me."

Hunter glared at his smaller lover, "You weren't the only hurt Shawn. What am I supposed to do without you? I know it's already done, but I don't want to let you go. I can't let you go."

"What's wrong with you? You're acting as if I'm leaving you. Just because I'm retiring doesn't mean anything is gonna change." Shawn wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "It's not like we've never been apart before, just this time it's a bit more...permanent." he finished hesitantly.

Hunterpushed him back, "That's just it. You aren't coming back this time. You won't be by my side anymore and I don't know if I can deal with that."

Shawn grasped his lover's face in his hands and forced him to look straight into his eyes. "We'll deal with it together. It'll take some time and things might start getting bad before they get better, but we can get past this. We've got past everything else that's stood in our way haven't we?"

"Yeah, but--"

Shawn silenced him with a finger to his lips and tried again, "Haven't we?"

Hunter sighed. "Yeah we have."

Shawn pulled him back into an embrace and held him tight, leaning into him until their foreheads met. "Now get this through your thick head and listen to me for once. I refuse to let anything break us apart. Face it Hunter, you're stuck with me." His face broke into a grin as he felt Hunter's hands wrap around his waist, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
